halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Caridad
¿Estabas buscando Gran Caridad, nivel de Halo 2? Gran Caridad Gran Caridad en Halo Waypoint o Suma Caridad, también conocida como la Ciudad Sagrada del Covenant o Ciudad Sagrada de los Profetas, fue la ciudad capital móvil y centro de gobierno del Covenant. Fue una enorme estación espacial, hogar de miles de individuos de cada una de las especies miembros del Covenant. Al haber sido su principal centro y capital religiosa, Gran Caridad era sumamente sagrada para ellos. Se creía que los verdaderos creyentes debían visitarla al menos una vez en su vida. Hogar de los Jerarcas y del Sumo Concilio, la ciudad estaba repleta de San 'Shyuum y Consejeros Sangheili, así como también del liderazgo general de toda la hegemonía del Covenant. Diseño y Construcción Gran Caridad fue una estructura masiva en forma de hongo, con cerca de 348 kilómetros de diámetro. Estaba construida formaba en parte constituida por una enorme roca que había pertenecido a Janjur Qom y había sido arrancado por el Acorazado Forerunner al despegar, con el resto de la superestructura construida alrededor. Adentro, el domo era una ciudad masiva, y la roca era usada para hangares y almacenes. La cúpula estaba recubierta con un escudo de energía que era conocido como "La mirada de Plaon" debido a que era alimentado por minerales extraídos de Plaon. Debajo del escudo, se encontraba un lienzo cocido de polvo tomado de Janjur Qom y Sanghelios que era conocido como "La piel de los primeros mundos". En la cima se encontraba la "Fuente de la Luz" donde se encontraban los tronos de los profetas y el Acorazado Forerunner. Una estrella artificial en la punta del domo simulaba la luz natural, y se apagaba durante un tiempo para simular el día y la noche. Un día típico en Gran Caridad duraba aproximadamente 265 horas terrestres. El ambiente de la estación era parecido al de la Tierra, con una gravedad de 0.95G, una atmósfera compuesta por nitrógeno, oxígeno y argón y un rango de temperatura de entre 50 °F - 75 °F (10 °C - 24 °C). El "tallo" estaba compuesto de 8,930 ascensores La estación recibía su energía del Acorazado Forerunner, que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. La ciudad recibía todo su poder de los motores de la nave. Los motores del Acorazado también servían para mover la ciudad rápidamente. Sin embargo, la estación también poseía una serie de reactores capaces de generar suficiente poder para un viaje desliespacial. Ubicaciones Ciudad Capital El interior de la esfera de Gran Caridad tenía una ciudad capital extremadamente grande con una población de 23,800,000 San 'Shyuum y millones de soldados Covenant. En el centro había un símbolo que representaba la paz entre los Sangheili y los San 'Shyuum. La ciudad contenía muchas cosas sagradas para el Covenant como la Sala del Concilio, el Santuario de los Jerarcas y el Mausoleo del Inquisidor. Gran Caridad era similar al Unyielding Hierophant, servía como una estación de reparo y como un puesto de mando móvil. A diferencia de las naves pequeñas Covenant y sus contrapartes del UNSC, Gran Caridad tenía muchos jardines y otros espacios no esenciales que le daban a la estación un ambiente agradable. El interior de Gran Caridad estaba llena con la arquitectura Covenant. Todas las estructuras tenían estaciones de metano para los Unggoy. Las torres masivas alrededor del domo tenían roca volcánica de la base de la ciudad, cubiertas con decoraciones que eran utilizadas como oficinas y residencias privadas para los San 'Shyuum. Distritos Alrededor de la pared exterior de Gran Caridad había varias torres, cada uno con habitaciones y pasillos. Dos de estas torres fueron mencionadas por Cortana, la Torre Media y la Torre Lejana. La mayor parte de estas torres estaban conectadas a dos torres rodeados por los Jardines Colgantes y los Valles de Lágrimas, pero las torres que contenían la Sala del Concilio y el Mausoleo del Inquisidor estaban conectadas a una sola sección. Por encima del Mausoleo del Inquisidor estaba una parte del Santuario de los Jerarcas, una gran cámara decorada con fragmentos de vidrio de los mundos cristalizados. Los distritos ubicados dentro de la torre eran conocidos como Distritos de la Torre, mientras que las regiones que estaban debajo eran conocidas como los Distritos Bajos. Los Distritos Bajos eran el hogar de la mayor parte de la población Unggoy y Kig-Yar de Gran Caridad así como enormes fábricas donde se producía la mayor parte de las armas y equipo del Covenant, como las Forjas de Ensamblaje y el Promisorio Sagrado. Defensas Gran Caridad estaba rodeada por su flota personal, que consistía en cientos de naves de combate, cargueros y cruceros. Algunas de las flotas mas grandes de la armada Covenant defendían la ciudad, como la Segunda Flota de Claridad Homogénea. También era capaz de surtir de combustible a cientos de naves. Como era el centro religioso mayor del Covenant, Gran Caridad era enormemente sagrada para el Covenant. Se decía que los verdaderos creyentes debían visitarla al menos una vez, aunque pocos Covenant tenían permiso de hacerlo. Estaba llena de San 'Shyuum y Sangheili Consejero, ya que eran los líderes. Escondidas en la estación había múltiples plataformas de armas, con cañones que podían destruir hasta a las naves Covenant. Además de su gran flota y sus armas, estaba protegida por un detector desliespacial. Cualquier cosa más grande que un milímetro que se acercara demasiado era atacada y destruida rápidamente, incluyendo naves Covenant que dieran el código de seguridad demasiado tarde. Los códigos que daban acceso a Gran Caridad eran cambiados cada dos horas. A pesar de sus grandes defensas, Gran Caridad fue incapaz de detener al Flood. La nave humana capturada por el Flood, la UNSC In Amber Clad, hizo un salto desliespacial al interior de la estación, evitando sus defensas. Historia Historia Temprana Antes de la formación del Covenant, la Guerra Civil San 'Shyuum entre los Reformistas y los Estoicos terminó cuando el Acorazado Forerunner despegó de Janjur Qom. El lanzamiento de la nave soltó una gran roca del planeta, que fue llevada por el Acorazado. Esta piedra luego ayudaría a la fundación de Gran Caridad. Gran Caridad fue construida después de la Guerra de los Comienzos, y cuando las dos razas se aliaron bajo la Carta de la Unión en 852 A.N.E., Gran Caridad se convirtió en la capital del reciente Covenant. Diseñada por Laka Mowai y el primer Coro de Constructores, Gran Caridad inicio su construcción durante la Primera Era de Reconciliación en 791 A.N.E. Halo: Warfleet, páginas 56-57 El Acorazado Forerunner fue despojado de todas sus armas e instalado en su interior. Su construcción tardó más de dos siglos, concluyendo en 648 A.N.E. La construcción de la cúpula aún no estaba terminada durante la Domesticación Lekgolo en 784 A.N.E. Gran Caridad se convertiría en el hogar de los San 'Shyuum cuando Janjur Qom fue destruida porque su estrella se convirtió en una supernova. Antes de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, Gran Caridad fue casi destruida cuando el Acorazado fue sobrecargado por 05-032 Mendicant Bias. Bias intentó llegar a Harvest para transportar a los humanos al Arca. Fue desactivado accidentalmente por los Lekgolo, que fueron usados por el Covenant para probar la maquinaria del Acorazado: un gusano provocó un corto circuito durante la secuencia de lanzamiento. Los Anillos Sagrados y el Gran Viaje Después del descubrimiento de la Instalación 04, Gran Caridad se estaba preparando para dar un salto desliespacial al anillo junto con su flota, donde los Jerarcas iban a activar el anillo para empezar el Gran Viaje. La Flota de Justicia Particular, liderada por el Comandante Thel 'Vadam, ya había llegado al anillo mientras perseguía al Crucero Ligero Clase-Halcyon UNSC Pillar of Autumn, pero no sabían acerca del Flood, y no esperaban interferencia del UNSC. Cuando Gran Caridad y su flota llegaron a Threshold, descubrieron que la Flota de Justicia Particular y la Instalación 04 habían sido destruidas. Durante la Batalla de la Tierra, el Profeta del Pesar envió las coordenadas de la Instalación 05 a Gran Caridad. El planetoide y su flota llegaron justo a tiempo, para ver a John-117 y un grupo de Marines asesinar al Profeta del Pesar. Mantuvieron la posición sobre la Instalación 05 hasta que los problemas entre los Sangheili y los Jiralhanae empezaron, lo que dio lugar al Gran Cisma. Batalla de Gran Caridad Durante el caos de la batalla, John-117 fue enviado a Gran Caridad por el Gravemind usando los sistemas de teletransportación de la Instalación 05. Al mismo tiempo, el Flood hizo su entrada, usando la UNSC In Amber Clad para dar un salto desliespacial al interior de Gran Caridad, pasando así sus defensas exteriores. Una vez adentro, el Flood uso Pelicans para enviar formas de combate e infección a la ciudad. El Flood infectó rápidamente a las debilitadas líneas Sangheili y Jiralhanae, que ya estaban el conflicto. Desafortunadamente John-117 fue atrapado en la batalla, pero logró escapar. Finalmente, despegó el Acorazado con el Profeta de la Verdad y el Jefe Maestro adentro, dejando atrás a Cortana. Las fuerzas Covenant restantes, que ya se habían separado en Separatistas y Leales, fueron evacuados de la ciudad o fueron consumidos por el Flood. El Gravemind tomó control completo del santuario de los Jerarcas, usando la Sala del Consejo como su trono. Cuarentena de Gran Caridad Mientras Gran Caridad caía ante el Flood en la Instalación 05, las naves de los Sangheili y los Jiralhanae continuaban combatiendo en los alrededores del planetoide. Los Sangheili Separatistas ganaron, e hicieron que los Jiralhanae huyeran. Mientras esto sucedía, el Gravemind se trasladó a Gran Caridad y se apoderó de varias naves. Envió un crucero infectado a África, con la intención de infectar la Tierra. La flota Sangheili hizo un gran perímetro para mantener en cuarentena a Gran Caridad y la Instalación 05, intentando evitar que el Flood infectara otros sistemas. Todas las naves fueron destruidas menos una, que llegó a la Tierra. La flota Sangheili la persiguió, y tuvo que cristalizar partes de África para evitar una contaminación más profunda. Incursión en Gran Caridad thumb|Gran Caridad estrellada en la Instalación 00 Después de evitar que Verdad activara los anillos, John-117 regresó a Gran Caridad para recuperar a Cortana. Después de localizarla y recuperarla, sobrecargó 3 reactores de emergencia de Gran Caridad y regresó hasta donde lo esperaba el Inquisidor con un Pelican para escapar. La explosión sólo afectó una pequeña parte de la ciudad, por lo que el Gravemind logró escapar, y se empezó a re-construir en la Instalación 08. Cuarentena y Estado Actual Tras la destrucción de la Instalación 08 y la muerte del Gravemind, el Flood entró en una etapa salvaje de nuevo, siendo contenido rápidamente por los Centinelas de la dañada Instalación 00, los cuales crearon una barrera de energía para contener la infección, a la vez que eliminaban todo rastro de vida biológica alrededor del área de cuarentena. Curiosidades *Gran Caridad tiene el tamaño de una 75ava parte de una instalación Halo. *El mapa Multijugador Géminis ocurre en Gran Caridad. *El 18 de Enero de 2524, un telescopio en Marte capturó la primera imagen humana conocida de Gran Caridad. Un colega de la Dra. Catherine Halsey le envió la fotografía, ya que no era capaz de identificarla, pero remarcando que claramente era alienígena y que más grande que cualquier cosa que la humanidad hubiera encontrado previamente. *Connor Brien indicó que fue capaz de explorar Gran Caridad a un grado limitado. *Tras invadir Gran Caridad, el Gravemind modificó enormemente la tecnología Covenant de la estación para que funcionase sin su fuente de energía original como para servir de colmena para los Flood. *Así el Gravemind, tras llegar al Sistema Solar, descubrió la amenaza del Arca Menor y forzó la tecnología del Covenant de la estación para que funcionase con la esotérica tecnología Precursora de la Física Neural, pero esto provocó que Gran Caridad se desestabilizara al llegar al Arca. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: Primer Ataque'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contacto en Harvest'' *''Halo: El Protocolo Cole'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins I'' **''One Odd Out'' (Aparición No-Canónica) *''Halo: Evolutions: Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss'' **''Wages of Sin'' *''Halo: Broken Circle'' *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' ***''Terminales'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Shadow of Intent'' *''Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo'' *''Halo: Envoy'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Galería HM-HighCharity.png|Diagrama de Gran Caridad HC_concept.jpg|Primer concepto de Gran Caridad, originalmente iba a ser un Crucero EarlyHCConcept.jpg|Otro concepto de Gran Caridad, la ciudad iba a tener forma circular NearFinalHC.jpg|Otro diseño de Gran Caridad, ahora con su conocida forma de hongo High_Charity_-_Concept.png|Diseño de Gran Caridad para Halo 3 Flood_HC_1.jpg|Concepto artístico de Gran Caridad infectada por el Flood Flood_HC_2.jpg|Concepto artístico de los reactores de Gran Caridad Forerunner_Ship.jpg|Cortana ve como el Acorazado despega hacia la Tierra Flood_Charity.png|Gran Caridad infectada por el Flood como se ve durante la Batalla de la Instalación 00 1216870725_HighCharity.jpg|Gran Caridad siendo destruida H2A_-_HighCharityBattle_Concept.png|Concepto de arte de la Batalla de Gran Caridad en Halo 2: Anniversary H2A_-_Gran_Caridad.jpg|Vista de Gran Caridad en Halo 2: Aniversary High-charity-exterior.jpg|Saliendo de Gran Caridad Gran_Caridad_interior_H2A.png|El interior de Gran Caridad en Halo 2: Anniversary 20170822235338_1.jpg|Gran Caridad y su flota vista desde la Instalación 05 Gran_Caridad_restos_HW2.png|Restos de Gran Caridad en la Instalación 00 Gran_Caridad_Escudo_HW2.png|Vista del Escudo que cubre a Gran Caridad en la Instalación 00 Gran_Caridad_Escudo_2_HW2.png|Vista de Gran Caridad dentro del Escudo Fuentes Categoría:Ciudades Categoría:Covenant Categoría:Lugares